


Noah and The Lonely Whale

by VayuM



Series: Noah and The Lonely Whale [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Entourage - Freeform, M/M, NOVEMBER 14 2016, The Daily Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VayuM/pseuds/VayuM
Summary: What's a hot environmentalist and famed heartthrob to do when one of the cutest stars in comedy reveals his crush? Trevor discovers that when Adrian pays a compliment he means it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Adrian Grenier and Trevor Noah are paying each other these lovely compliments tonight on The daily Show. As Adrian is an environmentalist, my imagination of course went wild. I imagined what could have happened in an alternate universe after they stopped talking after the Adrian urged viewers to stop sucking on straws and pay attention to who's spilling oil and who's cleaning it up.  
> That the "The Lonely Whale Foundation" is the name of the organisation Grenier co-founded and Trevor's surname is "Noah", just made this too good to pass up.  
> NB: Totally AU and totally a product of my fevered imagination. To my knowledge no evidence exists that Trevor Noah and Adrian Grenier are or ever have been gay or bi or that they have or ever have had, an attraction for or intimate relationship with, each other.

> [message received 7:23 pm] I really do think you’re pretty ;) 

< Lol. Said it 1st :P

> :/

< Clearly I’m the one who really means it :P

> Give me a chance to show how much 'I' mean it 

< Sure. Been wanting to be part of your Entourage. lol :'D

> No entourage. Just you and I

...

> & * _champagne emoji_ *

....

> and your pretty * _lips emoji_ *

**8:40p.m. New York City. Daily Show studios**

Trevor feels a jolt as he reads the last two messages he's missed. He is finally done with yet another night of hosting the Daily Show during what many agree was one of the worst election years in the United States. His last guest Iyanla Vanzant had been full of hopeful messages, a welcomed break following his conversation with Adrian Grenier and Nate Silver. He had assumed the texter was Adrian, following their banter earlier on. Trevor smiled recalling how Adrian had responded so openly to his flattery, as they went back and forth complimenting each other's looks. 

Now he is unsure whether this was actually Adrian and he suddenly finds his energy waning. 

The last unanswered texts blink accusingly. “Give me a minute,” he tells the make-up artist waiting to clean him up, loosening his blue-striped grey tie with one hand while the other quickly texts

< Who is this?

DJ Black Coffee’s trademark beat pounds from his mobile as it lights up and Trevor is almost unnerved.

“How the hell does this person have my number?” he thinks, as with an irritable

“Hello!?” he motions the staff out.   

“We really need to settle this question of who’s prettier."

The sultry voice was distinctly Adrian’s and Trevor is dumbstruck for all of 2 seconds.

“Well I think People Magazine already settled that. Although I’d be happy to have a face-off,” he grins impulsively, feeling a bust of lightness. He tosses his tie, smile widening, shooting from the hip with an ease bourne of years of comedy writing and stand-up performances. “How’s your ‘blue steel’?” His South African accent evident as he stresses the last two words.

Adrian’s laugh tumbles through the phone, sounding incredibly sexy over the low music in the background of where-ever he is.Trevor belatedly bites his tongue at the double entendre in his  words. It has been a long show, coming at the end of a long election year with two of the most divisive US presidential nominees and he was understandably tired. He would have to pull himself of that track quickly. 

“Perfect! But I really want to show you my “Magnun’.”   Oh god, he had started it and he couldn't seem to find the words to change the direction of the conversation. It sounded confusingly as if Adrian was coming on to him. 

“Oh no, you might strike me dead with that!” was the best he could do and he silently cursed, settling in his chair and trying to ignore the subtle undertones in Adrian’s voice.

“Well then, make sure you bring protection. Tomorrow, 9pm. I’ll text you the location.”

Trevor stares at the dark screen in his hand. Did he just agree to a date with Adrian Grenier? There’s no sign of his dimples now as he shucks off his jacket, the lights in the room suddenly too bright. Feeling slightly hysterical, he gets up and starts to pace.

A knock cuts his thoughts short as the makeup artist opens the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real people fic so please, please, please R&R. 


End file.
